Conventional hair styling compositions are usually concerned with styling, the feel and condition of the hair. However, there is also a need for compositions that decrease the drying time of hair.
Pressure sensitive adhesives (PSAs) have been used in hair care compositions as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,166,276, EP408311, EP412707 and EP412704. However these PSAs tend to hydrolyse in aqueous and hydroalcoholic hair care products.
WO2004/084846 discloses hair styling compositions comprising a silicone pressure sensitive adhesive in the form of an emulsion. The formulations containing such pressure sensitive emulsions were found to give good curl retention.
The present invention relates to rapid drying quick fixing/styling products.
A further advantage of the current invention is that it allows formulation of products having a clear appearance.